Truth Comes OUT
by nikki500
Summary: AU, Alex finds out that is adopted by the Russo on the request of her parent, and they is wizards themselves and Alex is their only child. Alex's parents died in a car accident. Couple are Alex/Justin and Harper/Zeke.
1. Truth out to Alex

**AU, Alex finds out that is adopted by the Russo on the request of her parent, and they is wizards themselves and Alex is their only child. Alex's parents died in a car accident. Couple are Alex/Justin and Harper/Zeke.**

**Alex POV (3****rd**** Person)**

It was a regular day and Alex was busy talking to Harper when her parent called her, and told Harper to stay there.

"Yeah mom and dad, what is it?" Alex asked without really caring because she thought it would something related with using her magic or her behaviour in school. Though she did not what was going to hit her.

"Well Alex, now you are 17," Jerry said while Alex giving a duh look and Theresa giving a nod to go forward with what he was saying "there is fact you should now. You are adopted; before you scream hear the whole thing out. Your parents were friends from college. They had an accident when you were 6 months."

"They asked us to take you and treat you as are own daughter. You are their only child." Theresa said while looking at Jerry to finish it off before Alex started to scream.

"They were wizards of a noble family; both your parents were wizards of different noble family. Now you may scream." Jerry said with stepping back so he would not go defer.

"What I am adopt and my biological parents are noble rich family of wizards," Alex scream then calmed down before going on with what she was saying "there was only two noble family in the wizards who were rich but in wizard world and human world." It will take time for me to get used to this. "Does Justin or Max know this?"

"No, they do not and till the time you not used to the fact it is not best to tell them this okay." The parents said in unison, and Alex nodded while understanding because she knew how she reacted to news she just got.

**This**** is my second story so please reviews this story also. thnx **


	2. Alex's enters her Home

**Thnx for the reviews and Liuz4200 thnx for the idea might use that in the story.**

**Justin POV (3****rd**** Person)**

'Why in the world is Alex screaming as though she found out that she is grounded for 3 months. I will have to find out.' From that thought Justin sighed and continues to work in his shift.

Far a while he sits next to Zeke and Harper who deeply flirting with each other to notice Justin was sitting on that very table with them, and looking at the staircase.

"Alex," Justin screams that made the two love birds sitting on that table to jump out of shock "why the hell did you scream so loudly just a few minutes ago?"

"Oh no reason in particular, just the usual stuff. Why?" Alex replied to his question with a weird look.

**Alex POV (3****rd**** Person)**

"No particular reason, it is just that you never scream so loudly ever when you get grounded by mom and dad." Justin said with a cool and calm voice, which sends a chill down Alex's back.

'That was close. I wish he talk more like he just did.' Alex sighs and then turns towards the loft were she was going to research a bit about her biological parents and her blood line. As she entered the loft she took out her wand and a said a spell that sent to her my parents' house, where she could find everything she wanted to know about her biological family.

"Lets what stored in the books in library of this big mansion that belongs to me. This is surprising this is the place I always come to this place when I am sad or happy and scream out the energy, and talk here as though no one can to tell me what is wrong with me." Alex said with a smile on my face.

As Ales entered the mansion, she felt as though as she was at home. However she did not what a waits inside her home that belongs to her now and forever.

**Pleases review the story. Thnx for the early reviews that I got on the first chapter. **


	3. Truth comes out the rest

**Thank you for the reviews that I got from the early chapter. **

**Alex POV (3****rd**** Person)**

'Wow the library over here is larger than I thought. Then again this is combining to rich family history' Alex thought as walked into the library. She picks up a wizard book that contained the family history.

"Let's see how long my family history is."Alex said as opening the book, but before she could open it properly she heard a noise. Therefore she used a spell to make the book a pocket size and went to see who it was.

"Who is there?" Alex asked while walking slowly to the place where the noise came from to find Justin, Max, Harper and Zeke standing in the dark in a corner and squished together.

'Shit I wonder how long was they following me.' Alex thought while giving a look as though you were following me because look.

"You see Alex we got curious when you left the sub station all sudden" All of them said in a unison. They slowly stepped out of the dark to the light so that Alex could see there faces.

"Alex, what did you mean my family history as though you are not Max's and my sister?" Justin asked with a confusing look to her. The rest nodded and looked at Alex.

"While you see Justin, I am not really your sister. I was adopted when I was little by them. My biological parents died in a car accident, I am there only child so I don't need to give the family competition like you and Max." Alex replied with a slight grin. She waited for their reaction to the news that they got in the wrong time.

"That is shocking news, Alex. Who told you this to Alex?" Max asked looking as though he was the first to absorb to news she just in formed them.

**Justin POV (3****rd**** Person)**

'Alex is not my biological sister, so the feeling I have for her that is more than a sister is fine right.' Justin thought and smiled at that, then looks at Alex.

"Well your biological parents told me this news to me yesterday morning." Alex replied to Max's question. Then she at looked Justin, who still had his smile on. "What wrong with you Justin?"

"Oh nothing, I just thinking about some college work that I got to finish." Justin said with a smile because he knew this affected Alex a little.

'Oh her face is so cute when she is upset.' Justin thought looking at Alex. 

**Pleases review the story. ****Thank you for the reviews that I got from the early chapter.**


	4. AN

**Sorry guys this story is moving forward by much as I hoped because I am having a writer's block. You guys suggests some ideas to me so that the story moves forward more faster.**

**Sorry once again for no new chapter.**

**Nikki500 **


	5. Discovering the real parents

**Thank you for the reviews that I got from the early chapter. **

**Alex POV (3****rd**** Person)**

'Oh was not thinking about me, instead about some stupid college things.' Alex thought this with a sad smile. Then she looked at them and said, "Lets go back to main entrance were you guys can leave and I can see the rest the house alone."

"But we also want to see the house Alex." Harper, Zeke and Max said in unison. They looked at Alex hoping she would nod her head. However she shook her head to say no to them and guide them towards the entrance.

"Well bye, I will see you guys in awhile." Alex said while opening the door for them to exit the house. She did this only because she needed to be alone when she was going around the house and go into memory lane of her being younger with her family.

"Bye Bye Alex. Do come back quick to home okay." Harper said while walking out last with a smile on her face, Alex nodded. Alex closed the door and started to walk towards the stairs.

"Lights on" Alex said this because the house had a spell that aloud the owner of the house to command it. 'Now I can see the house along and think at the same time.'

"Let's see what in the first floor" Alex said. The noise came from the kitchen. This noise gave Alex a shock of her life. "Who is there in the kitchen?"

The door open and a maid come out, "Ma'am one of the maid, also ma'am welcome back to Johns-Millers Household."

"Wait as in the 2 family who hated each other till such time their heirs fell into love and got married to end the hate battle between them?" Alex said to the maid.

"Yes Ms. Alexandra Maya Johns-Millers" Alex's mother said while coming a visible ghost with Alex's Father. Alex smiled at them because this is the first time she saw her parents and now it helped her to remember more her family.

"I better leave before the Russo get worried about me since it has been half a day I have been away from the home." Alex said with a smile on her face.

"Go, they would be worried now," Alex's father said with a smile on his face "bye honey and be safe and know we are watching over you all the time and you can call us any time."

"Bye mom and dad" Alex said smiled at them and waved at them. After which exit the house door to head towards the Russo's house.

**Pleases review the story. ****Thank you for the reviews that I got from the early chapter. Also there is a poll on my profile on whether Justin should leave Russo household so that Alex and him be together or not. **


	6. Meeting a cousin

**Thank you for the reviews that I got from the early chapter. **

**Alex POV (3****rd**** Person)**

"Guys I'm back, I know it is late." Alex said as entering the door; however no one answered or greeted her. This she found out to be very odd and unusual with the Russos and Harper. "Guys are you at home? Cuz you are then stop playing a joke on me cuz I do not like it."

She went looking around the house and the substation but no one was there. Now Alex was getting worried, then she heard something in the layer and she went to check who was in. However she didn't find who she was looking for.

"Who are you?" Alex asked the guy who was sitting on the sofa in the layer. The guy just turned looked at her for second and went back to what he was doing.

"Don't you recognise your own cousin brother younger sister?" Nicholas asked while still looking at his book and writing notes in it. Alex had confuses look on her face.

"Which cousin brother are you? Also where is my family and friends?" Alex asked in a demanding voice. This made Nick look up at her with a stun face.

"Firstly, it is sad how you don't remember me and secondly, you forget about them, cousin." Nick replied to her question, which made Alex really anger and took her wand. "Oh that won't be necessary Alex; after all we are family by blood are we not?"

"I would hate to have a cousin like you, whatever your name is. Now where is my family and friends?" Alex said while gripping her wand slightly tighter that early. Nick left the layer without a word back to his mansion.

**Pleases review the story. ****Thank you for the reviews that I got from the early chapter. My first cliff hanger. Also there is a poll on my profile on whether Justin should leave Russo household so that Alex and he are together or not. **


	7. Character Detail

**Thank you for the reviews that I got from the early chapter. Sorry for a late update.**

**Alex Johns-Meyer**

Age: 17

Status in the family: only heiress

Family competition: has to go through family wizard training of royalty & face her cousin

Relationship: Justin

**Justin Russo**

Age: 19

Status in the family: older son

Family competition: has to go through family wizard training & face Max

Relationship: Alex

**Max Russo**

Age: 15

Status in the family: only heiress

Family competition: has to go through family wizard training & face Justin

Relationship: protective brother towards Alex

**Nick Meyer**

Age: 20

Status in the family: wants the family wealth & power

Family competition: has to go through family wizard training of royalty & face Alex

Relationship: evil cousin brother towards Alex

**Alex's biological Mom**

Age: 40

Status in the family: Queen of the magical kingdom & only daughter of Johns

Family owner: Johns Industries

Relationship: Alex's dad

**Alex's biological Dad**

Age: 40

Status in the family: King of the magical kingdom & only son of Meyer

Family owner: Meyer Industries

Relationship: Alex's mom

Both Alex parents' names will be told in the last chapter

All the other character details are the same as the show.


	8. Asking help

**Thank you for the reviews that I got from the early chapter. **

**Alex POV (3****rd**** Person)**

"I would hate to have a cousin like you, whatever your name is. Now where is my family and friends?" Alex said while gripping her wand slightly tighter that early. Nick left the layer without a word back to his mansion. Alex was pacing in her bedroom in the Russo's apartment.

"What should I do now?" Alex yelled now getting anger. "Mom and Dad I need your help."

"Yes honey, how can we help you? Alex's mom said as her parents came in view and Alex just with voice behind her.

"mom the Russo have been kidnap from some family member of ours and I don't know who he is! I need your help with this." Alex replied with tears coming down her face now.

**Pleases review the story I need to now how to go forward this. ****Thank you for the reviews that I got from the early chapter. Sorry for the long wait my school has started so I need to study as this my last year of school.**


	9. AN2

This is an author's note. Sorry for updating recently, firstly I've been having a major writer block. Also my 12th grade board are fast approaching, which is in March. Therefore don't expect any updates before April for any of my stories. Nikki500


	10. Family timeline and member part 1

_Alex's POV (3__rd__ person)_

"Mom the Russo has been kidnap from some family member of ours and I don't know who he is! I need your help with this." Alex replied with tears coming down her face now. All a sudden Alex felt a warm hand on her shoulder and she turned around and saw the maid was standing behind her.

"Jasmine please take Alex to the family's timeline room please" Alex's mother said to the maid. Jasmine nodded to the order.

"This way ma'am" Jasmine told Alex and leads the way. They entered the room and Alex's parents were already there. Jasmine smiled at Alex and left to complete here work.

"This is the guy you saw?" Alex's Father asked and Alex just nodded. "He is Nicholas my younger brother's son who is after our family throne and power. He was the one caused our accident." Alex was just was shocked hearing this which made her father to stop so that she could absorb the news until he told the rest.

**This is a cliff hanger so pleases review the story I need to now how to go forward this.****Thank you for the reviews that I got from the early chapter.**


	11. Family history

_Alex's POV (3__rd__ person)_

"This is the guy you saw?" Alex's Father asked and Alex just nodded. "He is Nicholas my younger brother's son who is after our family throne and power. He was the one caused our accident." Alex was just was shocked hearing this which made her father to stop so that she could absorb the news until he told the rest.

"Please continue with what you were saying" Alex said while looking around the room to see how long her family line is.

"Well my brother and his wife had died during a battle between your mother's and mine kingdom until we married and ended the war. Nicholas was 5 years old at that time; therefore we took care of him as if he was our son. However we did not realise that hatred was building up in him towards us." Alex's father said looking at Alex with a slightly sad smile on her face. "Then on January 19th 1992 you where born due to this all our attention turn towards you. Out of the blue we started to get threats that if we do not give up the thrown then they will kill you. Therefore we made a plan with the Russo that they would take you once you were a sleep. Followed by us doing some research to see how the master plan creator was, that is how we found out that it was Nicholas. At that moment we decide that we would leave simulations to the Russo so it seemed that you were with us when the attacked with us. Therefore we know you would be safe with them."

"So all this time you were living here as ghost and watching over me?" Alex asked her parents, her parents nodded and smiled. "Can I visit the library because I have a feeling I can find the Russo through one of the books."

"Yes you can Alex and you do not need to ask us this is your house Alex after all." Alex's mother replied

**Pleases review the story I need to now how to go forward this.****Thank you for the reviews that I got from the early chapter.**


	12. Location of the Russos

_Alex's POV (3__rd__ person)_

"Yes you can Alex and you do not need to ask us this is your house Alex after all." Alex's mother replied. Alex headed to the library to do some research. Alex searched and searched all the books. Alex started to get frustrated then out of no where an old looking book came in front of Alex.

"What in the world is this book?!" Alex said looking around to see if her parents or any of the maid where there. "Okay let me check if this has something that can be useful for me to get the Russos back from that cousin of mine." Alex read the book for hours until she found the answers she was looking for. "Yes finally an answer to help me. However I still wonder from where this book came from."

"I can answer that;" a ghost coming in view for Alex "I am your Uncle Jason and Nicholas' father. That is the old family book that has information every member of the family and it only comes when some one needs its help." Alex just nodded indicating her understanding.

"Now if you can excuse me I need to go and save the Russos from _Nicholas_ and get some fact straight with him." Alex said to her Uncle and walked out of the library and towards Nicholas' apartment.

_Meanwhile at Nicholas' apartment_

_Nicholas POV (3__rd__ person)_

"Let us out of here you crazy person." Harper said to Nicholas who has been ignoring all this statements for the past 6-7 hours. Nicholas was on his laptop doing work so that he could check on the where about of Alex; however nothing was coming out to help him. The bell rings and Nicholas opens the door to find Alex standing in front of him the old family book.

"Hello Nicholas you must be wondering how did I find you right;" Alex said to the stunned Nicholas, Alex notice the Russos and Harper and Zeke. "Are guys okay? Sorry I arrived late to free you from my misunderstood cousin."

"It's okay; at least you came to get us out of here." Justin said which caused Alex to shiver.

**Pleases review the story.****Thank you for the reviews that I got from the early chapter.**


	13. Location of the Russos part 2

_Meanwhile at Nicholas' apartment_

_Nicholas POV (3__rd__ person)_

"It's okay; at least you came to get us out of here." Justin said which caused Alex to shiver. Nicholas notices the shiver and smirked as he realised how he could get the power of family and take the status of king from Alex.

"So Maya how did you find my apartment?" Nicholas asked Alex, this caused Alex to get mad and turn around to face him.

"Nicholas you have no right to call me Maya only my Parents, the Russo, Harper and Zeke are the only one calls me by that name." Alex said angrily. "As me finding your apartment it was easy with the old family book. I must give it to you that you decided to use Uncle Jason and Aunt Rose's old apartment that was gifted by my mother as your place to live."

_Alex POV (3__rd__ person)_

"Nicholas you have no right to call me Maya only my Parents, the Russo, Harper and Zeke are the only one calls me by that name." Alex said angrily. "As me finding your apartment it was easy with the old family book. I must give it to you that you decided to use Uncle Jason and Aunt Rose's old apartment that was gifted by my mother as your place to live." Alex turned around to face the Russos, Harper and Zeke and said a spell that realised them from the imprisonment.

"Let's do this together. What say Alex, Justin?" Max asked Alex and Justin while looking at Nicholas.

"No when the time comes I will have the family wizard competition with him and win it." Alex said this while glaring at Nicholas to be aware that time soon arriving.

"Just say when younger sister" Nicholas said Alex into the eyes.

**I know this short chapter and sorry I have not updated recently, I will try to update soon. Pleases review the story.****Thank you for the reviews that I got from the early chapter.**


	14. Prep for the Family Wizard Comp part 1

_Alex POV (3__rd__ person)_

"No when the time comes I will have the family wizard competition with him and win it." Alex said this while glaring at Nicholas to be aware that time soon arriving.

"Just say when younger sister" Nicholas said Alex into the eyes.

"In two weeks time Nicholas Miller" Alex replied without removing eyes from Nicholas' eyes. Nick just nodded then Alex said a spell and they arrived to Alex's Mansion.

_Alex's Mansion_

"Jasmine" Alex called out in the empty household.

"Yes Ma'am" Jasmine replied while coming to their direction from the kitchen.

"Okay firstly its Alex or Maya, secondly can you show them to guest room and get fresh cloths and some refreshment for them and thirdly I'll have a cold coffee." Alex gave some simple orders to Jasmine and headed to her room.

"Yes Alex will make sure that happens. Danny, Lucy, Matt show the guest to the rooms and get them clothes and food for them to eat.

**I know this short chapter and sorry I have not updated recently, I will try to update soon. The next chapter or next to next chapter will have the family wizard competition. Pleases review the story.****Thank you for the reviews that I got from the early chapter.**


	15. Prep for the Family Wizard Comp part 2

_Normal POV (3__rd__ person)_

_Alex's Mansion_

"Jasmine" Alex called out in the empty household.

"Yes Ma'am" Jasmine replied while coming to their direction from the kitchen.

"Okay firstly its Alex or Maya, secondly can you show them to guest room and get fresh cloths and some refreshment for them and thirdly I'll have a cold coffee." Alex gave some simple orders to Jasmine and headed to her room.

"Yes Alex will make sure that happens. Danny, Lucy, Matt show the guest to the rooms and get them clothes and food for them to eat." Jasmine said while she went to make Alex's cold coffee.

"This way please sirs and ma'am" Danny said indicating the way. As they walked through the house, it started to light up which showed the way.

"Wow this mansion is big." Max said while turning around, "I can get lost in this mansion."

"This is only the guest section of the mansion." Lucy said while opening one of the doors. "The cloths and refreshment will arrive in few minutes. Therefore please choose your room and we bring it to the room."

_Alex POV (3__rd__ person)_

_Alex's Room_

"I need to figure out somethings before going to the family wizard competition." Alex said to herself.

**I know this short chapter and sorry I have not updated recently, I will try to update soon. Pls give me some idea for the family wizard competition. Pleases review the story.****Thank you for the reviews that I got from the early chapter.**


	16. Prep for the Family Wizard Comp part 3

_Alex POV (3__rd__ person)_

_Alex's Room_

"I need to figure out something before going to the family wizard competition." Alex said to herself.

"Alex your cold coffee and if I may suggest once Justin is rested why don't you ask him for some help. Till then you can the library and I am always there." Jasmine said as she entered the room.

"You are brilliant Jasmine. Thank you for bringing the cold coffee and being here for helping me." Alex replied as turned to face Jasmine with a smile.

"It's my pleasure to help you in any way Alex after all it is my job as the head house keeper." Jasmine said to Alex.

"Jasmine I don't consider you the head house keeper but my friend and my first lady –in – waiting and one of my member of the council, got it?" Alex asked Jasmine who just nodded a yes as she was taken by surprise by what she just heard.

**I know this short chapter and sorry I have not updated recently, I will try to update soon. Pls give me some idea for the family wizard competition. Pleases review the story.****Thank you for the reviews that I got from the early chapter.**


	17. Author's Note

This is an author's note. Sorry for updating recently, I've been having a major writer block. Therefore can you give me any idea? Nikki500


	18. Feelings Relieved

_Alex POV (3__rd__ person)_

_Alex's Room_

"Jasmine I don't consider you the head house keeper but my friend and my first lady –in – waiting and one of my member of the council, got it?" Alex asked Jasmine who just nodded a yes as she was taken by surprise by what she just heard.

_Justin POV (3__rd__ person)_

_Justin's Room_

'I need to tell Alex how I feel about her; plus help her in any way possible.' Justin thought as he paced in his room. When he started to feel dizzy he sat on his bed, at that moment there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Justin said as the door opened to revealed Alex standing at the door frame. "Alex I was just about to find you. I need tell you something."

"I need to tell you something too but you first." Alex said as she entered and found a chair to sit on. There was a silence before Alex got up and went sat next to Justin on the bed. "Please say whatever you needed to Justin."

"Alex I like you no rather I love you, I get it if don't but I will still help you any way you want even if you don't want me to enter your family problem." Justin said feeling nervous what Alex would say but instead words he got a kiss on his lips to which he respond to by deepening it.

"I came to tell you that I love you and I need your help to beat my drenched evil cousin." Alex said as breaking the kiss to get air. "So any idea on how to defeat him because I am out of ideas."

**I know this short chapter and sorry I have not updated recently, I will try to update soon. Pls give me some idea for the family wizard competition. Pleases review the story.****Thank you for the reviews that I got from the early chapter.**


	19. Starting of Preparation

_Justin POV (3__rd__ person)_

_Justin's Room_

"I came to tell you that I love you and I need your help to beat my drenched evil cousin." Alex said as breaking the kiss to get air. "So any idea on how to defeat him because I am out of ideas."

"There is a library here in this mansion right?" Justin asked Alex who nodded. "Okay let start from there to see we get any idea from there. We'll also start on your training. I am sure dad and Max will help in the training and mom, Harper and Zeke in researching."

"My parents can help also, they will have a rough idea on how the noble and royal wizard competition goes because I know it is slight different than the normal one. Oh Jasmine can also help with research and training." Alex said while getting up. Justin gave her a confuse look. "We have to start as soon as possible Justin so get up. I want to defeat the sad excuse of existence I call my cousin." Justin chuckled and got up and they exited the room.

_Alex POV (3__rd__ person)_

_In the Library_

"Right lets find the information that can help us. Mum and Harper look through the left section of the library, Zeke and Justin look at the right side. Jasmine and I look the remaining section of the library." Alex said and every one disappeared to their respected areas of the library. During which Alex notice something on the one of the shelves. She heads towards it, when she reaches the book shelf, the object that caught Alex eyes starts to glow. Alex touches and she gets pulled into the magical world to be precious her family place in the magical world. She spends time looking around. Then she reaches her parents' room. She opens it to find it ruins.

"I can help you miss." a voice said from behind Alex to jump and turn around.

"I am Alexandra Maya Johns-Miller" Alex said to person standing in front of her. "What happened to the room? Also who are you?"

"I am Maya Ella Johns, I am your grandmother. Just say your cousin did that. He was trying to find something, I am not sure what, but differently something important. I can say that because all the rooms look the same beside one because he seem not able to open the door." Maya said with a sad smile to Alex.

"Can you point me to the direction to the room please?" Alex asked to Maya. Maya nodded and pointed towards the direction towards the room. "Thank you so much."

"Please be careful, I know you have a lot of pressure on you to protect the family name and reputation from your cousin, but please be careful okay." Maya said and left from there just like she appeared. Alex started to walk towards the room. While walking towards the room she used her magic to open the doors that she passed and glanced into the room. Once she reached the room, the door would not open by her magic.

"I should go back to everyone they must be getting worried about me. I'll come back here later maybe with everyone else." Alex said and mutter a spell to send her back to the house.

**I know this short chapter and sorry I have not updated recently, I will try to update soon. Pls give me some idea for the family wizard competition. Pleases review the story.****Thank you for the reviews that I got from the early chapter.**


End file.
